A New Generation
by soul of outer space
Summary: Have you ever heard the experesion like father like son? Well this story gives a whole new meaning to that. RPxHY. QWxCY. WCxSP. TBxCB. LSxDC. Plus all new characters.
1. Prologue

Soul of outer space

****

A New Generation

Part one

Herro glanced at the computer screen, _level six, _it read he switched on the button that would activate the zero system,

"How he doing?" He asked, in front of the simulator there were two computers, one for monitoring brain waves the other for heart rate.

"He's doing fine." Said Wufia who was monitoring his brain waves. Trowa nodded he was monitoring heart rate. Herro glanced at his nephew, Christian, _who would of thought that he would be the best one out of all of them. _Christian was sitting at the control center concentrating, you could see sweet on his face, Herro turned up the simulation level to ten, the highest. He himself had only been able to get to this level at the age of eighteen, if Christian could beat it at fifteen that would be incredible. Wufia turned around, and smiled. A couple of seconds later Trowa did the same,

"No change." Wufia said. They all looked at each other.

"He did it." Herro breathed, _now why cant my son be like Christian._

"Christian come on down." Wufia called as Herro shut it off.

"Clara and Quatra, will kill you if they find out that you put him there." Trowa said as Christian came down.

"I'm sorry if my brain waves got all- what are you guys so happy about."

"Christian," Herro said putting his hands on his shoulders, "You made it to the final level and passed." Christian stood there, shocked. 

"That's great- shit." He glanced at the clock, "Dad's going to kill me." He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the lab.

Clara and Quatra were asleep in there bed when Clara woke up to feel Quatra's warm arms around her body and his lips on her neck.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. She turned around and looked into his eyes.

"I love you more." She whispered and the two started to make out. After a couple of minutes some one cleared there throat on the other end of the room, they two sat up to see Dou,

"Hope I'm not interrupting any thing." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Clara got out of bed and put on her robe. Dou had to give Quatra credit, he had done alright getting Clara, even after giving birth to three kids she still looked great. Dou was about to make a comment but got a glare form Quatra and decided to get down to business.

"I've go some bad news." He said knowing then that he just got their undivided attention.

"OW. Derrick stop it." Thirteen year old, Lena Winner yelled, as her twin brother pulled her hair. A group of children sat in a game room of the large house that their parents had bought, a long time ago. Sitting on the sofa was Lena and Derrick Winner. In front of them trying to do her homework was Lesley Yuy, next to her flipping threw channels was fourteen year old Melanie Barton. Siting in a double seat reading a book was fifteen year old Courtney Smith (Lee and Dorothy's daughter) across the room in secret Solo Maxwell and Odin Yuy, planned away to get her to talk to them. Solo and Odin became more like Dou ever-single day, being quiet the lady's man at there high school. Courtney suddenly put her book down,

"I wonder where Christian is?" She said.

"Don't you mean where is Christian, Jeramy and Leo." Melanie piped.

"Yeah, Court. What about them." Solo said as he walked over to her rapped his arms around her waist and leaned into kiss her, instead got to kiss a pillow,

"Get a life Solo." She said getting up.

"I don't get it most girls would love to be kissed by me." He said in a frustrated tone. The others minus Odin knew things where about to get ugly they carefully left the room.

"Well I'm not one of them." She said looking out the window.

"If you're waiting for that jock of yours to come running to you, you're in for a big surprise." Odin said picking up the newspaper and sitting down next to Solo. The two looked at each other. They knew what Courtney was thinking, _the quarter back and captain of the football team is supposed to go out with the captain of the cheerleading squad._

"He's right you know Christian is always way to busy, being an over achiever, to hang out with any of us, even me. Plus there is know way he'd want to go out with you when more then half of the female population is in love with him." Odin said.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean." She asked. _BINGO! _Thought Solo,_ she walked right into our trap. _The two boys leaned forward,

"So you do like him." Solo asked. Courtney was about to come up with a slight remark, _damn the whole thing was a trap._

"I hate you." She said. Getting up and heading for the door.

"Yea, love ya too babe." Solo called as the two boys exchanged high-fives. Courtney stormed out of the room and down the hallway, she ran into Jeramy,

"Woe, Court is something wrong?" He asked concern in his voice, _he is so kind why can't all of them be like this._

"Nothing's wrong beside the fact that Odin and Solo act so much like, like, like…GUYS!" she yelled.

"Why thank you." Solo said popping up besides her puckering his lips next to her. She groaned and continued down the hallway. Jeramy rolled his eyes.

"Where have you been?" Solo asked.

"Around." Jeramy said moving his eyes to the floor.

"And Leo?" He asked.

"He would be in the lab, now. Christian…" His voice trailed off.

"So Christian's the one now, is that it." Solo said very irritated.

"Give a break, he has a lot to live up to." Jeramy said

"Um. Sure, lets see he's what they call the all American football player. Has just about every girl at our school, drooling over him. He's the perfect student, not to mention gentlemen. Now he has to be the perfect pilot too. Man when does it all end." Solo said.

"Well maybe if you try harder, you might out do him." 

"Yeah right on what planet?" Solo asked.

Christian sat in the stables putting a bridle on his horse. He sighed as he mounted, and started to move the horse into motion. He took off alone into the hills. Courtney coming back form a late ride herself saw him leave and decided to follow.

"Christian." She called he stopped and waited for her. When she reached him he just smiled and the slowly started to ride again slowly so he wouldn't leave her behind. They rode for a long time in silence, finally the two of them entered a clearing the entered into the cliff that over looked the ocean.

"It's beautiful." Courtney breathed. Christian nodded and slowly started to dismount. Courtney saw him, and started to dismount herself. She felt strong arms around her waist and saw Christian helping her dismount.

"Thank you." She said and blushed, he just smiled at her. _His smile is enough to melt an iceberg, _she thought. Christian walked over to the side and sat down.

"I didn't even know this place was here." She said sitting down next to him. He just nodded. Courtney shivered it was getting cold and she didn't have a jacket. She then felt something-heavy fall on her arms. She looked up to see that Christian had taken off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. 

"So you won't get cold." He said she just nodded her head, he again returned to looking at the view. After about an hour or so he stood up and extended his hand to her, "We better head back." They two walked to their horses. Christian helped Courtney mount her horse then did the same for himself, the two then started there way back to the house.

Christian watched lovingly as Courtney brushed her horse. _I want to tell he so much how I feel for her, she won't feel the same way. You don't have time for a girlfriend any way, you wouldn't be able to treat her the way she deserves to be._ Christian sighed to himself and finished brushing his horse.

Jeramy and Leo had challenged Odin and Solo to a basketball game, when their beepers started going off. Solo had the ball,

"So Odin how about a little one on one." He called as Jeramy and Leo looked at there beepers.

"Don't you need to check yours incase your on call." Jeramy asked.

"Nope."

"Well Odin can't he's been called, c-ya." Leo called as the three headed out.

"What does it mean, Leo." Odin asked as they headed towards the lab.

"Most likely a mission briefing." He said and the three entered the lab. Christian was already there waiting patiently.

"Do you guys have any idea what's going on." The three shook their heads. Herro walked towards them followed by Lee and Wufia.

"Every one else will be here in a few minutes, but I'll start the tape any ways." They boys nodded and sat down around a table. The lights went out and the tape played.

20 minutes later-

the lights came back on and the boys looked at each other. 

"Okay boys you know the drill, and remember who ever you pick we are behind you one hundred percent." The boys nodded and headed into a small room, Odin started to leave the lab.

"Odin," he called Odin turned around, "Go in there with them and listen to what they have to say." Odin nodded and went to the join the other boys. Once inside the boys sat down and began to talk.

"I vote Christian." Jeramy said. Leo nodded his head.

"No way, you two are way more experienced then I am."

"Maybe, but you can handle the zero system at level ten, and you know the gundam functions best when it's on the system." Leo satiated

"I'm not ready." 

"You heard them, we have a week."

"I'm not emotionally stable."

"You're the best we got, Leo and I can only handle the system for short periods of time."

"I can't, I'm not good under extreme pressure."

"What about last years football champions ships, you made our school win for the first time in twenty years, and you don't think that's pressure."

"That was different."

"Really. How?"

"Gee, let me think. Maybe because, I WASN'T HOLDING SOME ONES LIFE IN MY HANDS."

"Look your are only chance of winning, you have to go." 

"No way."

One hour later-

Odin had taken to banging his head against the table they had been in this room for the last hour trying to get Christian to consent and neither side was falling.

"I said NO!" Christian said for about the hundredth time.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP." Odin screamed. The others seemed a little taken back by his out burst. "Christian you're the best we have, please your are only hope."

"Oh alright."

"Thank you god." Leo opened the door and they trooped out and announced their choice. They all nodded there approval and the boys where sent to bed.

One week later-

Every one was hugging each other goodbye,

"You be careful and listen to your father and oh sweetie I love you so much." Clara said as she wiped away her tears and hugged her son. She then turned to her husband and he embraced her in a passionate kiss. Christian looked around to see the rest of his "family" saying good bye to there loved ones. He turned and saw Lena and Derrick come towards his, Lena had been crying,

"Christian you, you be careful. Okay and come home soon."

"I will." Christian said as he wiped away the tears from his sister's eyes, he hugged the two of them.

"Promise."

"Promise." Then the two went to saw good bye to their father.

"Christian." He turned around to see Jeramy, Leo, Odin, Solo, and Courtney. Coming towards him.

"You take care." Jeramy said and the two shook hands. He did the same with the rest of the boys when he came to Courtney she threw her arms around him and started to cry. He held her in the embrace.

"It's okay." He said comforting her. He parley noticed when the others slipped away.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know, but I'll be back." He said he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips hoping that she would understand how he felt.

"Take care of Lena and Derrick for me?" Courtney could only nod yes. He then left her and boarded the plan with the others.

"Please all passengers, buckle your seats as we enter into space from the atmosphere." The attendant called. Christian was sitting next to his father when they finally entered space. Quatra was reading the paper along with all the other fathers, Christian could only look out his window. After a hour of staring at space, Quatra leaned over to his son.

"What are you staring at?"

"The earth it's so…beautiful." Quatra nodded and squeezed his son's shoulder.

"Never forget how beautiful earth looks from afar."

I know this part was short I'm sorry.

So tell what you think, I don't know where to go from here so any ideas are welcomed.

I don't own Gundam Wing

And I'll try to get the next part out soon.


	2. Into Space

Soul of Outer Space

****

A New Generation

Part 2

Christian slowly walked down the street, _man this sucks I'm going to go stop a war, but I still have to go to school._ He kept on walking as soon as he entered the school yard, people looked up and started to whisper, _it's times like this that I hate being who I am._

"Hey Dude." Some one called and Christian turned around,

"Your, like, the all American football player from earth. What are you doing in the colonies."

"My dad has some business to attend to and brought me along, my name is Christian Quatra Winner. Yours?"

"How stupid of me, Sam. Sam Winters." Sam stuck his hand forward and they shook hands.

"You know, your father and his friends are like my heroes."

"Really?" Christian asked. Then he noticed a girl his age standing behind Sam. "Who do we have here?" He asked Sam stepped a side and introduced her,

"This is Colleen Merger." She put her hand forth to shake his hand, but on instinct Christian took her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Colleen." Colleen blushed and Sam raised and eye brow. Christian took the next couple of seconds to scan her, _she is beautiful but not as beautiful as Courtney, god how I miss her._ Christian smiled at the girl as the bell rang, Colleen ran off towards her friends and Christian and Sam headed towards the school,

"Since when did kissing a girls hand become a pick up?!" He asked Christian in a frustrated tone.

"I wasn't trying to get her to like me I," he blushed not really knowing what to call his and Courtney's relationship, "I already have a girlfriend."

"I say forget about her and go out with Colleen, she's the most popular girl at school."

"Not as popular as my girlfriend, wanna see a picture?" Sam nodded his head and he practically drooled over the picture, he whistled and gave it back to Christian.

"You better hold on to her." Christian laughed and put the picture back in his wallet.

Melanie walked into the room and threw her book bag down on the floor. 

"What happened?" Inquired a male voice from behind her.

"Go away Jeramy, I don't want to talk about. Jeramy sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Come on Mel, remember the deal we made, always look after each other." Then Melanie burst into tears and buried her head in her older brother's shoulder. Jeramy rapped his arms around her and stroked her hair whispering comforting thoughts in her ear. After about ten minutes she calmed down, she gave a small smile between tears.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your shirt. I got it all wet."

"Don't worry about it, it's your week to do the laundry any ways." She gave a laugh. "Now tell me what's wrong." Jeramy sat up and listen politely.

"It's daddy what if he doesn't come back? What if her gets hurt? Mommy has always been there to nurse him back, but this time she…she…isn't." she started to cry again and Catharine came into the room. She sat down next to her children,

"Sweetie what's wrong?" that only made Melanie cry harder so Jeramy explained to their mother. After words they had a family hug.

"Don't worry kids, Dad will be back before you know it." She smiled at them, _God Trowa if you knew what you were putting the kids through now._ She smiled and held Melanie tight.

Courtney sat up in bed, startled she locked around her to see what had woken her up. She started to settle back again when some one taping on her window, she carefully got up and put her robe on and opened the door that led out onto her balcony,

"Hello, is any body out here. Solo is that you?"

"Courtney." A faint shivering voice came out.

"Lena?" Courtney ran to the younger girl. "Lena what are you doing out here?"

"I had a bad dream, and I wanted to talk to some one about." She looked up into the other girl's eyes. "I was going to talk to mommy, but she works so hard and she needs all the sleep she can get. Derrick he just-"

"Isn't a girl and wouldn't understand." Courtney finished her sentence. She walked over to a bench and sat down. She patted the spot next to her and Lena came over. "What was the dream about?"

"It was about Daddy and Christian." Courtney's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Christian's name, she herself had been crying her self to sleep for the last couple of days, worrying about him. Lena continued on about what had happened in her dream, when she was finished she was near tears.

"It's okay Lena don't cry. You care so much about Uncle Quatra and Christian, they wouldn't want to know you were like this." She gave the girl a hug. "Every thing is okay now, it was just a dream."

Odin sat up with a jolt, knocking who ever was on top of him onto the floor.

"Who's there?" He asked as he heard a sniffle from the floor. "Lesley is that you. What's wrong sis?" Odin asked getting out of bed and kneeling down to meet his sister's eyes.

"Mommy," she choked out, "She's not in her room."

"Don't you remember she had to go to England. What's the matter." Lesley burst into tears, Odin being very good with girls with words wasn't to good with handling their emotions.

"I…Want…DADDY!" she sniffled out, Odin sighed, _she only missing Daddy this I can deal with. _He took his sister into his arms,

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" She nodded her head yes. Odin carefully picked up his sister and lay her bed, next he got in and pulled the covers up over them, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Sleep tight, if you need any thing just wake me."

"On one condition." He heard her say, Odin turned to look at her, "You promise not to throw me to the floor." He chuckled and the two fell asleep.

Christian walked into the hotel room that they where staying at and threw his book onto a table. Then he threw himself face first onto the sofa.

"How was school son?" Quatra asked walking into the room, Christian just groaned.

"What, school to hard. To many girls to chaisen after you?" Dou asked punching the younger boy playfully in the back. Christian rolled over onto his back.

"Nope the school is exactly the same." 

"What do you mean?" Dou asked.

"Exactly what I said, I mean at least on earth I had Odin and Solo to make things interesting." 

"What about my son?" Trowa asked catching the last bit of the conversation.

"O yeah him and Leo too. Then there was Courtney." He blushed, Dou raised an eyebrow.

"Did you hear that Lee, seems that Christian here has the hots for Courtney."

"If he does he hides it well." Was Lee's response.

"Just because I tell Odin and Solo to leave her alone doesn't mean I like her." He said as he crossed his arms, before any one could saw another word the laptop started beeping.

"Section four, right side." Herro called. Dou jumped up.

"Al right every body it's show time."

Jeramy and Odin walked into the classroom together as usual, the news was on and nobody paid any attention too. When suddenly,

"The battle outside colony L1 is raging, people say it's the biggest one in almost fifteen years. And oh here come the gundams." The announcer called.

"Oh my god!" the two boys looked at each other and raced down the hall.

Courtney headed towards her locker, _only four more periods to go._ She thought, she opened her locker and started getting her books, when her hand brushed up against Christian's jacket. Her eyes started to water as she fingered it lovingly. Her best friend Kathleen then came up to her,

"Oh my god, Court, I just saw the hottest guy- Courtney what's wrong?" She had seen the tears in her eyes and looked into her locker and saw her looking at Christians jacket.

"So ladies how about a movie this weekend- Kathy what's wrong with Court-" He looked into her locker and saw Christians jacket. Matt was Courtney's other best friend, he being a member of the football team and a close friend of Christian. "Courtney I'm sor-." He was cut off by the sound of catcalls coming down the hallway.

"Wonder who it is." Kathleen asked sarcastically, from the crowd emerged Solo,

"Hey babes, what's shaken, Matt." Solo nodded his head towards Matt.

"Solo go away, your not wanted here." Kathleen said.

"Whoa, slow down babe, I just wanna know when Courtney and I are going to kiss and make up." He said this as he rapped his arms around Courtney. Courtney pried his arms off her and fell into Matt's arms crying to her self.

"Solo, you always have to make things worse, can't you see she's in pain." Just then another set of catcalls where heard down the hall, but where cut off as Odin came running down the hall. Courtney peered out and saw him coming.

"Guys…come…quick…" 

"Whoa calm down we didn't understand a word you said." Kathleen said. With that Odin grabbed Solo and Courtney's hands a pulled them down the hall. Matt and Kathleen looked at each other.

"Follow them." They said in unison.

Christian fought back with every ounce of strength in his body.

"Damnit." He said, as he was throw backwards. The other mobile suit was about to destroy him when it was slashed in half. Two screens appeared on his screen,

"You okay son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Be more careful." Quatra said to his son.

"Yeah your mom will have kill us if any thing happens to you, right Quatra." Herro said. The two just laughed. The group continued on with the battle.

"We can't hold them off much longer." Christian said. He watched as his father's mobile suit was thrown back, "DAD!" He screamed. Once again Herro to the rescue.

"The same goes for you, Clara would never forgive me, if you got killed."

"Are you kidding she kill me if any thing happened to you." Quatra responded.

"And then she'd kill the rest of us for battling, when the three of you died because you where talking." Dou yelled.

The three some came racing into the room,

"Oh my god." Solo said, and Courtney gave out a little scream, the class that was in there looked up. A couple minutes later the rest of the group came in.

"Courtney!" Cried Lena as she ran to the other rapping her arms around her waist. The group watched the battle in silence. It showed Christian for a couple of seconds,

"Wow he's tarring up the place." Solo cheered, but stopped as soon as Derrick glared at him. The bell rang and the teacher told the group they would have to go to class.

"SHUT UP!" Leo screamed and the teacher was silent. The group watched in silence every once in a while the class would hear quiet sobs, when a gundam was thrown back. After about twenty minutes,

"Oh Lesley could you let go of my arm, I'm starting to lose feeling." Derrick asked quietly. Sorry and a blush were all that was seen. Suddenly the TV went blank.

"What happened?" Melanie cried, by now she was in the arms of her brother. The announcer came on,

"Do to technical difficulties beyond are control, we can't broadcast this battle any further."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Derrick said.

"It's going to come back on right…right?" Lena said and began to cry again, she

ran into Solo's arms crying, _what why did I just do that and why is he holding me? _She thought as she 

slowly stopped crying. _She/he would never feel the same way about me, _they both thought at the same time they quickly pulled apart blushing. Matt and Kathleen who had slipped in unnoticed began to put things together, they realized who their friends where.

Christian pulled his gundam up into the hanger. They had survived, barely, but had survived. 

"So what do you think about your first battle, Chris?" asked Dou.

"I think I'm going- ow." Christian looked down to see his arm smeared with blood.

"Not until we have that looked at." Quatra said walking over to his son.

"We all better get looked at, we all got banged up pretty bad." Trowa said, they all nodded in agreement.

"It will come back on in a couple of seconds right…right?" Lena yelled and she started to cry again. She ran into Solo's arms as cryed

__

One week later-

Christian sat in the airplane that was taking them back to earth, his arm was in a sling, but by the time they got home he wouldn't need it. He looked out the window,_ man it will be good to see every one again. Courtney._ The other's thought of their loved ones.

Quatra thought, _Lena and Derrick…Clara._

Trowa thought_, Jeramy and Melanie and o it will be good to see Catharine again._

Wufia thought_, Leo and Sally, I love them too much to lose them._

Herro thought_, Odin and Lesley and Relena, god I love them all._

Dou thought_, Solo and god to be with Hilde again._

Lee thought_, Courtney and Dorothy._

Christian thought_, Courtney I swear that I will tell you how I feel about you no matter what._ Christian stared out the window as they began to enter the atmosphere.

I don't own Gundam Wing and I hope that you liked this chapter. Stay tuned I have been getting a lot of new ideas. Maybe even a new character. It has been brought to my attention that I have been spelling Quatre wrong, my bad from now on I will spell it right.

__


	3. Return

Soul of Outer Space

****

A New Generation

Part 3

Herro stared blankly out his window, they would be landing soon,_ wow I never knew earth could look so…so…beautiful._ He thought to himself. Dou sat down next to him, looking at his best friend's expression, he nudged Trowa. Trowa looked over at him and smiled,

"Who'd thought." Trowa said and sat down. Quatre drummed his fingers on his seat,_ I never knew the landing sequence could go so slowly. _He looked around at his friends and son, they were all squirming in inpatients. When they finally landed they walked down the runway. The wives were there to greet them because the kids were still at school.

"Christian, I was so worried about you." Clara said as she embraced her son.

"Mom, don't cry every things going to be okay." He said rubbing his mother's back. He looked around at his Uncles, all of them were busy with their own wives, to notice any thing.

"Quatre!" Clara ran to Quatre. Christian watched as his father embraced his mother and then the two engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Relena." Herro dropped his flight bag and embraced his wife, as she cried into his chest. 

"I was so worried about, Clara called me and told me what happened." Relena said as she burst into another set of tears.

"Don't cry baby, I here now and every things going to be okay. Don't cry, I love you." Herro lifted her head to meet his eyes, he wiped the tears away from her face and kissed her ever so gently. When they came for air, she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you too." She whispered. Herro felt a small tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Clara smiling at him,

"Let's go home." The group headed for the limousine and climbed in when they got inside Clara cleared her throat,

"Quatre, why didn't you tell me that your niece was coming to stay with us." Quatre's face turned beat red,

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Well since you guys have to go and give that report, I thought Christian could go." _Damn why am I always the one that gets picked, I just want to go home see Courtney and catch upon sleep. _He thought, but being the gentlemen that he is he agreed.

"Her flight gets in at four, be back at the airport then." Quatre told him, Christian nodded his head, _well that gives me time to relax at home._ The group dropped Christian off at home, and headed for the lab, Christian headed up to his room knowing that he would have to give his own report to the boys when they got home. Christian went and took a shower, changing into a pair of kakies and sleeveless black shirt he went down stairs. He looked at the time and sighed _well there's going to traffic so I might as well get going._ He went outside locking the door behind him, he went and got in his blue sports car and drove away.

Laura Winner walked down into the lobby, she looked around looking for any one that would look like her Uncle Quatre, she saw a young man about the same age as her looking for some one, _damn he's hot._

Christian scanned the crowd, _nope nothing like her_. He finally just decided to call her name and compare the picture to all the girls that came,

"Laura!" a mad rush of girls came running up and started saying their names over and over again, when another girl pushed her way through the crowd. When he saw her he smiled and the other girls went away.

"Hi you must be Uncle Quatre." She said putting her hand forward, _did I really just say that he looks way to young to be an uncle, but mom said he looked young for his age. _He smiled and took his hand in his and raised it to his lips kissing it softly,

"Actually, I'm Christian but Quatre's my father."

"Did any one tell you that the two of you-"

"Look alike, yep every single day." He smiled at her picking up her bags she led her towards his car. They drove in silence, Christian was the first to talk,

"It's only fair to warn you about my house," He began, she looked at him quizzically, "We all live together, my family, the Maxwells, Yuys, Bartons, Smiths and Changs. All of them have a son our age, except the Smiths they have a daughter." Laura nodded her head, _well this will be interesting, new school a house full of boys. _She smiled in spite of herself as they continued to drive. When they finally pulled into the driveway she stared in astonishment, the house was huge, but then again so was the family. Christian took her bags and led her into the house, nobody was home. When they entered the house into a huge room, the ceiling looked like it went on for miles. Christian set her bags down and showed her where every things was on the first floor,

"Over there is the entrance to the dinning ball room. Over there is the entrance to the main family room the dinning room is down that hall and the kitchen across from it. In the back is the pool, tennis courts, stables, and basketball court." He started to lead her up the grand staircase, half way up the was a landing that split up to different directions, "To the right you will find that the Smiths, Changs and Bartons live through there. To the left is where we, the Yuys and Maxwells live." He started to head up the left staircase,

"What about the middle one?" she asked following.

"Up there is the game room, offices and other stuff."

"So nobody lives there."

"No unless you count Solo." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"When Americas Sexiest women are on or there's a porno special." He received a laugh as the continued down the hallway. They came to the end of the hallway and on the door in gold letters said **_Winner. _**He opened the door and let her inside ahead of him. She walked in the main room looked like a small house, to the right was a kitchen next to it was a family room with a fireplace. On it were many pictures, she made a mental note to look at them latter. At the other side of the room was a door. Next to it where glass doors leading out onto a balcony. 

"Come follow me." He lead her to a small hallway they took to steps down and he opened the door to his right,

"This is your room, my room is down the hall and across, Derricks is across from me and Lenas is across from yours. You should start unpacking, I'll be down stairs in the main family room if you need any thing. Just hit the intercom, help yourself to any thing in the fridge. Oh and it's great to have you here." With that he kissed her on the cheek and closed the door. _He must be really good with the ladies, _she thought and began to unpack.

"Courtney!" Courtney turned around to see Odin running towards her. When he reached her he picked her up and through her into the air.

"Odin." She said blushing.

"I don't care, their back early."

"Who?"

"Dad, Christian, Uncle Quatre, EVERY ONE!"

"Oh my god. Their back." This time it was Courtney who hugged Odin.

"I got passes for us to leave school twenty minutes early so we can get home." Odin said smiling down at her.

"I can't wait." She said smiling at him. Matt and Kathleen were in the shadows, they looked at each other.

"Meet me in the library after school. We have so research to do." Matt nodded and the two headed off to class. 

"Did you get through alright. No problems."

"Not one. Sir."

"Good keep up the good work, I'll expect a report from you every day."

"It might take a while, they all live together. It would have been easier if they didn't, but that can't be helped. They just have to trust me then I can move in on them."

"How long will it take?"

"About three days."

"Perfect. Keep up the good work."

"Yes sir." She saluted and turned off the videophone.

Laura walked down the stairs, she had been in her room for an hour unpacking. She entered the living room and saw Christian asleep on the sofa. She was about to wake him up when a loud knock came from the door. Christian startled smiled at her and headed for the door. She followed him, as soon as he opened the door,

"CHRISTIAN!" Courtney screamed and hugged him fiercely. That's when Laura noticed the other boys come in. they shook hands with then another girl came in. she was young and very pretty, she was followed by to other girls,

"Christian." They called and ran into his arms. He held the three girls. Two of them pulled away so that the first was still in his arms he picked her up and threw her into the air. He then set her down and turned to Laura,

"Lena, Derrick this is out Cousin Laura. She's going to be staying with us for the next couple of weeks." The girl that had been thrown in the air by Christian came forward along with another boy who looked just like her. She shook their hands. She noticed the first girl that Christian had hugged was now holding on to his arm. Some one broke her daydream, she looked up to see four very handsome boys looking at her. The first one came forward,

"Hello my name is Solo." He said giving a bow.

"Pleasure." She said smiling at him.

"Jeramy." A very tall boy came forward and shook her hand.

"Odin Yuy." Said another, his last name sent chills down her spine she hated that last name, but only smiled. Some one's cell phone began to ring, it turned out to be Leo's. he took the call,

"That's Leo, he doesn't talk much." Laura turned to see a girl looking at her. "Hi my names Melanie, and she's Lesley." They shook hands.

"Guys guess what." Leo said hanging up the phone.

"What. You know I can't take guessing games." Solo said.

"There is going to be a big party tonight, here, because of the return of Christian, our dad's and Aunt Relena." Leo said in one breath. The boys covered their ears. _I wonder why, _Laura thought two seconds later she wished that she had done the same.

"OH MY GOD. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO WEAR!" the girls cried together, grabbing a speechless Laura they ran up to Courtney's room. Laura looked back to see the boys laughing.

I don't own Gundam Wing. I wonder why they make us put that in, nobody can own it because there isn't just one person that makes it. Any way next chapter is the party.

Preview of next chapter-

Looks can be deceiving. The party on the outside is going great, but there is something they all don't see what could it be.


	4. Welcome Home

Soul of Outer Space

****

A New Generation

Part 4

Clara slipped into her dress and began zipping it when warm hands touched hers and finishes zipping up her dress. Then the strong arms rapped around her waist and he kissed her neck.

"Why don't we skip the party and move on to the main event." Clara turned around in her husband's arms.

"Quatre this party is for Christian too. He would be disappointed, plus don't you want to see your niece." Quatre nodded as Clara began fixing his tie.

"Lets see we've gone to so many parties and you still don't know who to do your own tie." She said as she finished giving him a small peck. She then turned and went to her vanity. The dress she was wearing was midnight blue and very sparkly. The dress was flattering to her figure and had a very low neckline. The dress was long and pooled out on the floor, Clara picked out a necklace and held up to her chest, turning around she saw Quatre putting his shoes on,

"Honey what do you think of this one?" she asked, he frowned.

"I don't like that one for my princess to wear for such an occasion." He said coming to sit next to her.

"Oh really so are you going to be my night in shining armor and save the day."

"Yes." He said kissing her on the lips and producing a small box from his pocket, Clara gasped, as she opened the box. Quatre took it out and placed it around her neck.

"Quatre it's beautiful." The necklace looked perfect on her.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered in her ear.

" We better get going." She said and the two of them got up and headed out of their room. They entered the family room to see Lena fixing Derrick's tie, then turning to help Christian with his.

"Mother you look particularly exquisite tonight." Christian said as he hugged her.

"Thank you." She said.

"How's my little angel, look lovely as ever tonight I see." Quatre said as he scooped Lena into a hug.

"Derrick you watch after her, I don't want any of those boys down there taking her away."

"Yes sir."

"Lena, I'm not to sure about this." Came a call from the bedroom.

"Come on you look great." Lena called back. Laura came out of her room, _she looks very beautiful, but not as beautiful as Courtney. _

"Uncle Quatre."

"Hello, Laura. This is my wife Clara. You seem to have already met the kids." Laura nodded. The group headed down towards the dinning hall.

Odin took a sip of drink and turned back to his friends.

"Odin." One of them was saying, "So what's Courtney wearing."

"How am I suppose to know."

"You live with her."

"SO?"

"Whoa, dude keep your shirt on don't do all psycho on me now."

"Sorry, will you excuse me." Odin moved away, he had just seen Lena enter the dinning room and wanted to talk to her. "May I have this dance?" Odin smiled at her, the friends that she was with where is shock. 

"Sure." She said simply, knowing that there was a reason he had asked her. He led her on to the dance floor and they began dancing. He pulled her close enough so that he could talk to her low enough for only her to heat over the music.

"How's Christian doing?"

"Not well, did you notice it too."

"Yea."

"What do you think it could be?" Lena asked.

"I don't know."

"I think he's debating some thing in his head. You know how he is, not wanting to trouble people with his problems." Odin nodded at Lena's comment.

"What should we do about it?"

"Wait I guess." Was the only reply she could come up with.

Christian walked away from his friends, _after being in a battle the crap that I used to talk about doesn't seem so important._ Christian thought as he walked out onto the balcony that over looked the garden. Soft music carried by the breeze was heard very faint but heard. He recognized the song as the one his mother and father sung as a simple of their love. He sighed,

"Is something wrong Christian." A female voice asked behind him, he turned around to see Courtney.

"No nothings wrong, I was just…um…thinking about how great it is to be back." Christian said as he turned around.

"Oh, well may I have this dance." Startled by her question he turned around and took her into his arms. "Shouldn't we go inside?" She asked as Christian pulled he closer into his arms, so their faces were inches apart.

"I like it better out here." He whispered in a husky voice. His voice sent shivers up her spine. He leaned in closer, their face's centimeters apart. So close that Courtney's body began to melt into his. She could smell his calogne (is that spelled right) and she thought she was going to faint.

"You look enchanting tonight." He whispered and brought her face closer to his.

**SNAP**

The two jumped apart to see Solo holding a camera and laughing. After a couple of minutes he got up wiping a tear from his eye,

"Man that was a classic." He walked over to Christian and put an arm around him "does that line really work?"

"Only if you mean it." Courtney answered for Christian.

"What do you think dad?" Out of the bushes jumped Dou. He was chuckling to himself, holding a videotape.

"Perfect, couldn't have sounded better if it had been planed. Boys there's a funny tape of Lena and Odin dancing on there too. Oh and Christian after the party." Christian nodded his head in understanding and left the three some.

Christian made his way towards the lab. When he entered he saw his mom, dad and uncles they had all changed into more comfortable cloths.

"Hey where are the others?" Christian asked noticing that Jeramy and Leo weren't there.

"Christian we have to tell you something," Clara said clearing her throat, "Me your father and uncles and aunts have to leave tonight." Christian just stared at them.

"Christian we have to leave to protect you and the other children. During the party we got the call some one tried to blow the place up. If we leave they would leave the house alone. Tell the other kids for us." Quatre finished and got up.

"Watch the kids okay." Sally said. They all started heading for the door. Quatre stopped and turned around.

"Christian if were not back in five days or if something should happen to us go here." Christian looked at the piece of paper his father had given him and nodded. When he looked up his father and the others where gone. Christian went back to the house and told the other kids what happened, Laura went into a state of shock and ran up to her room

Quatre was driving when suddenly loud shots could be heard from behind. Clara opened the sun roof of the van that they where in and peered out only to jump back in quickly, she pulled out a gun, then she grabbed Herro's arm.

"Come on." They two peered over the sunroof and began shooting. Relena, Catharine and Dorothy were on the floor covering their heads while Lee, Wufia, Trowa and Dou shot from windows. Dou shot one that nailed the guy sitting behind the driver. Suddenly the firing stopped,

"What's going on." Trowa asked.

"I don't like." Wufia said and the other nodded there heads.

"It's obvious they've had enough of the god of death." Hilde elbowed him in the stomach.

"Look up there." Clara cried out as a helicopter went by shooting more bullets at them. They all gasped, Clara jumped onto the roof of the car,

"CLARA NNNNNOOOOO!" Quatre screamed. Clara jumped onto the helicopter, Herro seeing what his sister was doing went to help her. The firing from the car began again. Herro and Clara got on board the helicopter, quickly taking out the pilot,

"So Herro know how to fly a helicopter." Herro smiled and took the controls.

"SHIT!" He heard Clara say, before he could ask what was wrong a body slouching over the chair answered him.

"So we have company." Herro said.

"Shut up Herro, fly the damn helicopter, I'll take good care of them." A man entered the room.

"Die bitch." He cried aiming his gun at her. Clara was faster.

"Go to hell." She fired the gun and proceeded into the next part of the helicopter. She went in the back came back out, "well there wont be any people bothering you, now blow this thing up so we can get back to the car." He nodded and he watched as Clara jumped out of the window.

"CLARA!" he looked down and saw that she made it to the car. "God that girl knows how to scare the crap out of me." He murmured under his breath.

Clara landed on the car,

"Quatre stop the car." He called still breathing hard.

"Are you nuts."

"Stop the car." Quatre stopped the car and they all looked up to see a breathing hard Clara, Herro came running towards them after hearing a loud explosion.

"Clara what is it?" Quatre asked getting up onto the car with her. She was still breathing hard,

"It…was…a…trap." 

"What?"

"She's right it was a trap a very good trap." Hundreds of men circled them, "take them captive." The man said as the group was bound together in handcuffs.

Okay I don't own Gundam Wing (but you already knew that)

Any way I'm having trouble deciding should Christian get the girl or should one of the others. You tell me. R&R PLEASE!!


	5. To Find you

Soul of Outer Space

Because of the lack of reviews, I'm beginning to think that every one hates this story and I'm having a major writer's block, so if you want me to continue then REVIEW and if you have any ideas e-mail me at [Kell63086@aol.com][1] Thanks a bunch! I don't own Gundam Wing.

****

A New Generation

Part 5

Christian paced in the front of the room, 'one week, they've been gone on week.' He sighed and looked out the window, 'I guess we're gonna have to go to what ever this place is.' Christian took out the paper his father gave him and read it,

__

Christian-

If any thing should happen to us or we're not back in five days. I 

Want you to take every one to the Arabian Desert there you'll find a city when you get there tell them who you are and ask for Rashid (Is that how you spell it) _you shouldn't have any problems. Remember we love you._

Love,

Mom and Dad 

P.s. bring all the gundams and gundam information you can find in the lab.

Christian read the paper over again, Jeramy and Leo came into the room.

"So Chris what do you want to talk to us about?" Leo asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

"You guys remember what I told you last week, right?" the two older boys nodded, "Well this is what we have to do now." He handed them the paper and the two boys read it.

"Rashid?" Leo asked

"Not a clue." Christian replied, " I was hoping you two might know."

"Nope." Jeramy said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Leo asked.

"We'll we can't tell the others, they'll go psycho when the find out our parents are missing. So I guess we'll just have to say that they want us to meet them there." Jeramy stated.

"No I think we better stay honest. Tell them what's going on. We can leave for this place in the morning. We've got the supplies we need to get there.." Christian said.

"We'll tell them at dinner then?" Leo asked.

"Sounds good, they won't be able to yell to loud after what we're eating." Jeramy said chuckling to himself.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because Melanie's cooking." They three boys laughed.

"DAMIT!" Herro smashed his fist through the wall, he sunk to the floor as his shoulders began to shake. None of the other pilots had seen him cry before but under the circumstances they under stood. They had been separated from their wives, but could still talk to them because they were in the cell next door. Herro and Quatre weren't so lucky. Relena had been moved to the other side of the base for "safe keeping" as their captors had said and Clara was being tortures until she gave the secrets to the gundams. They could hear her screams of pain threw the halls.

"Herro calm down beating yourself up about this isn't gonna get us out of here." Dou said coming over to his friend and rapping his hand in a cloth. Herro glared at him and took the cloth away from him and began patching himself up,

"Even if we did manage to escape, for once it's not just us our wives are in here too. Not to mention that we don't even know were Clara and Relena are!" another ear shattering scream flew down the hall.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." The others heard Quatre whisper, 'damn this must be hard on him hearing his wife scream in pain and not being able to do any thing about it.' Lee thought to himself, 'wait that's it!' Lee walked over to the bars and a called out,

"Stop it Damnit stop. She doesn't know any thing." The other five boys looked up to the sound of his voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wufia asked.

"Just be ready to beat the living hell out of these guys as soon as they walk in." Lee responded. Sure enough five guards came down the hall one had the limp body of Clara in his arms. "Yeah you heard me she doesn't know any thing. And I'll tell you if you let my wife and friends go." The guards seemed to think about this for a moment the opened the door as soon as they entered the cell. They meet the angry fists of the men. Quatre rushed forward as Herro knocked Clara's holder out and fell in to his open arms. He held her head against his chest and took her pulse.

"She's still alive." He whispered near tears. Herro came over and inspected his twin.

"They must have hurt her really bad if she couldn't even fight back, you know how stubborn she is," Herro stood up and walked over to Lee, "Lee if you hadn't done this she would have taken those secrets to the grave."

"I know." Lee said, "Now lets get moving."

Christian looked out over the sea. 'Last night on board' he thought. They had been on the ship for two days and would be entering the Arabian desert soon, the closer they got the more nervous he got, wouldn't if they don't remember who dad was? What if…What if?" they were all questions running through his head.

"Chris?" Chris turned around to see Courtney. She walked over to him he took her hands in his.

"Courtney you should be in bed sleeping." He looked into her eyes, the intensity sent shivers down her spine she looked away over the sea.

"I'd just fell better if you were down there with us." She said blushing slightly.

"But Leo and Jeramy are down there and they're older and stronger then me."

"I just feel safer when you're around. Knowing that your near makes a world of difference." She said smiling at him. He rapped his arms around her waist.

"You mean like this?" He whispered in a deep husky voice. Courtney nodded and put her head against his chest the two looked out over the see where the moon reflected. On deck in the little room were the group slept three pairs of eyes can be seen.

"Come on kiss her already." Whispered Lena.

"This is so romantic." Melanie looked out with a dreamy gaze.

"Kiss her." Lesley whispered. Lena moved her self and her foot brushed over Solo's face her grabbed her ankle and pulled her down she landed on top of him their faces feet apart.

"Oh it's you." Solo said, "What are you doing up?" Lena blushed,

"Spying on Chris and Court." She said he smiled 'I knew Chris's sister wasn't all brains' Lena rolled off of him and looked back out the window, Solo got up and joined the three girls.

"Lena you're so lucky, Christian is so dreamy." Melanie said.

"Yeah and he's not full of himself either unlike my brother." Lesley commented gesturing towards Odin sleeping on the floor.

"Well you have to admit the fact that just about every girl in the whole school has a crush on him, you could see where he got his ego." Lena said.

"Well what about me?" Solo asked. The three girls looked at him and Lena blushed, the other two said.

"Go back to bed Solo." They sighed exasperated. The girls turned their attention back to the couple on the deck.

"It's so beautiful." Courtney said sighing as Christian tightened his grip around her waist.

"Yeah almost as beautiful as you." He said she pulled away so she could look into his eyes.

"Do you really mean that Christian?" She asked as Christian pulled her into a passionate embrace. The girls in the other room squealed in delight and went to bed so when the two came back they wouldn't know that they saw them.

"Does that answer your question." Christian asked as they broke of the kiss. Courtney nodded as they leaned in for another kiss.

"I think she's coming around." Herro whispered. Clara slowly opened her eyes.

"Where…where am I?"

"Sweet heart every thing is going to be okay. I'm here." Quatre said holding his wife.

"Why did you save me. It…it would have been better if they had killed me."

"I would never let any one do that to you. We've come to far for that kind of attitude I almost lost you once Clara I'm not about to do that again." Quatre said pulling his wife closer into his arms as they shared a passionate kiss.

"As much as we love the fact that the two of you are being so sentimental, we really have to find Relena." Sally said helping the still weak Clara up.

"She's too weak to keep going." Herro said supporting her other side.

"Well I could have told you that because all women are ow." Wufia rubbed his side. "What was that for."

"One I doubt you would have been able to withstand that torture that long, what exactly did they do." Sally asked she needed to know weather or not to look for internal injures.

"We can talk about that later we have to find Relena." Herro said.

"Quatre I want you to take Clara back out of here."

"NO WAY! I'm coming with you guys I know the ins and outs of this base." 

Clara said, wincing as she tried to support herself and fell back into her husbands' strong arms.

"Really how?" Trowa asked the others looked at her.

"Let's just say it's part of the past." Lee said, "Follow me I think I remember how to get out of this part. I'll need Clara though to help with the rest." The group followed Lee down the hallway.

Relena sat up and looked around, she defiantly wasn't at home.

"Herro?" she called, she sighed the events of before suddenly came rushing back. She rubbed her head, 'nope no blood. Let's see the last thing I remember is some one grabbing me then a pain in my head. Then Herro screamed 'if you hurt her I swear to god I'll beat the living hell out of you' oh Herro where are you?' she looked around the room. There was no sign of any one else. Just then she heard loud screams coming from some where in the base. She shivered at the screaming and got up and began to inspect the room she found a light switch and turned it on. The room filled with light she walked over to the door to find that it was locked, 'damnit!' she thought, she noticed a desk on the far corner and went over to it, there was a tray with some tea on it with a note,

__

Miss Relena

I must apologize for my people's rude behavior to you. Please except this room as a temporary home until we may talk.

Relena took a sip of the tea, 'if they really meant what they said in this note then Herro would be here too. They know that I'm married in fact the whole world knows.' She took another sip of her tea and nearly choked on her tea she picked up the picture on the desk and looked at it closely 'this is…is Quatre's niece.'

   [1]: mailto:Kell63086@aol.com



	6. Lost

Soul of Outer Space

Okay here's the next part, if you want me to keep going then PLEASE R&R!

I don't own Gundam Wing so rube it in why don't you.

****

A New Generation

Part 6

Courtney opened one groggy eye to see Melanie and Lena looking down at her. She began to get up when the person next to her gave a soft moan and shifted.

"So did you sleep well?" asked Solo coming up behind Lena, rapping an arm casually around her making her blush, 'her hair is really silky I wonder what it would be like to WHOA were the hell did that come from' Courtney became aware of her surroundings. She looked at the person next to her to see Christian still asleep.

"Oh my god." She said moving out of his arms. "Did I sleep with him all night." She said blushing, Christian opened his eyes to see every one looking at him,

"What the heck?" he asked still not completely awake.

"Good morning Chris did YOU sleep well?" Christian looked around him and noticed that he and Courtney were still lying on the ground.

"Getting a little bit of action?!" Chuckled the person behind them, Christian turned around to see Odin and Derrick laughing. He gave them a sharp glare before getting up,

"Have you guys seen Jeramy or Leo?"

"Don't avoid the subject?"

"Lena I don't have to answer it if I don't want to, now have you seen them?"

"They went down to the hold."

"Thank you." Christian left for the hold.

"Gosh he's no fun, you can't make fun of him he's just to polite!" Lena said sighing.

"Hey don't worry babe we'll get him next time." Replied Solo.

"Jeramy!"

"…"

"JERMAY!"

"WHAT?"

"Sorry I didn't know if you were down here or not."

"That's okay."

"How come you didn't tell me you were going to be down here?"

"Well because I forgot, plus some things not right."

"Really what?"

"Some ones been working on the Gundams." Leo said coming up behind Jeramy.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been working on them." The three turned to see Derrick standing there.

"What?" The three asked together.

"Mom has been working late so she asked us to help her." Lena said. The two headed off to different computers and began typing stuff in.

"Okay when we land we're gonna need a way to contact this Rashid guy so he can help us transport these with out the press catching on." Derrick said.

"How long have you been doing this?" Leo asked.

"About two years." Another voice said, again the three turned to see Solo, "Didn't you guys know?"

"No I'm afraid my mother left that little detail out."

"WOW I actually knew some thing before Christian, not to mention you two as well. BOY does this feel good."

"Solo."

"Yes Derrick."

"SHUT UP!"

"We have a lot of work to do before we land in a couple of hours so lets get going." After listening to Lena's final instructions everyone got to work.

"Have they caught on yet?"

"No sir."

"I want you to keep on befriending these kids. When you get to the hide out your orders are to eliminate all. Is that understood?"

"Mission accepted."

"Very good over and out."

"Yes sir." The girls saluted as the communicator turned off, she quickly hid it in her shirt and pretended to go back to sleep. 

"Man she is a late sleeper."

"Tell me about it, I don't even think Lena's ever slept that late."

"Then it must be a world record."

"Yeah I could sleep that late if I wanted to."

" Yeah right Lena you and Les always have to be up for the cartoons."

"So at least I don't collect the cards."

"Those cards are cool."

"No there not."

"Are" 

"Are not"

"Are"

"Are not"

"Are"

"Are not."

"That's enough you two we don't want to wake up Laura." Said Christian breaking up the argument between his younger siblings. They had all come to the deck and were eating breakfast, Laura still hadn't woken up.

"So how are we going to get the gundams out of here?"

"We could load them up onto trucks?"

"I don't think its wise to let people see them, then they might panic and think theirs going to be a battle here."

"Well were is the place we're going exactly?"

"Well I went into Dads room and found directions."

"This is going to be tough."

"True but we can do it."

Relena stared at the picture 'it can't be…can it. They just look so much a like…its…its…unbelievable.' Relena turned the picture over and took it out of the frame on the back there was a message.

__

Father ~

I'm so glad that you are back. I wait for your return to the public, but until then I will follow your orders. Know that I'm willing to do any thing to help you accomplish your goal at taking over the world and returning to the public.

~ Laura

Relena gasped, 'NO this can't be happening it just can't'

"Turn right up here." Clara whispered into Quatre's ear. Quatre told the rest of the group what she had said. Clara was still very weak so Quatre carried her in his arms. Lee stopped and let go of Dorothy's hand.

"Shh." He said Dou pulled Hilde closer to him. "Quick hide." He whispered shoving every one into a shadowed corner. They all tried to make room so Clara would not be in pain, but the ended up hurting themselves. Clara finally spoke they were so close together that they all could hear her.

"Listen do you hear that it sounds like…Relena."

"Relena." Herro thought and tried to get out but Clara grabbed his arm sending pain through her shoulder.

"No listen to what they are talking about." Herro nodded and listened.

Relena stared in shock at the picture, 'it couldn't be…could it.'

"Miss Darlin how nice of you to join us." She heard the door lock and turned to see a man walk towards her,

"Its Mrs. Yuy." She said turning away from him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Miss Darlin it was for your safety, we felt that is was best if you were here under our care." She turned and walked towards him,

"One…it's Mrs. Yuy and two…I have enough protection as it is from my friends and family. Why did you really bring me here and what have you done to my husband and our friends." He walked up to her closing the distance between them so now his face was in hers.

"Your friends and…husband are being taken care of, don't worry they are having a…dying experience." Relena's face paled.

"Who are you?"

"Mike Patrick the 2." He gave a stiff bow and Relena gasped.

"You're your."

"Yes I am and I believe that you know my older brother and father…no wait they were killed by a certain person yes let me see I believe it was the Yuy family. Clara killed my father and Herro killed my brother. So I'll torture her and kill you witch will kill your husband in the worst possible death."

"Not if I can help it." Came a voice at the door they all turned to see Herro standing there hold the gun (in his classic I'm going to kill pose) out in front of him. 

"Are you alright Relena?" Some one called from behind him. The group slowly filed in, Relena gasped when she saw the condition Clara was in,

"You're a monster. Look what you did to her."

"Well she would have died sooner she was just too strong."

"You bastard get away from her." Herro said in his monotone voice, Mike stepped away from her.

"Come on Herro let me have a little fun." Dou raised his gun along with Lee, Trowa and Wufia. Herro sighed and put his gun down and opened his arms,

"Relena." Relena ran towards him and hugged him. The group watched the reunited couple.

"Now its our turn." Dou said pointing his gun at Mike. 

"I have half a mind to kill you right now for what you did to Clara." Quatre said.

"But were not going to…because there are ladies present and they have already seen to much blood so this is what you're going to do. We are going to leave and your NOT going to follow us and YOU will never show your face again." Dou said very coldly.

"Understood?" Trowa asked. The group began to turn away to leave the room.

"Wait." Dou said. They all looked at him, he smiled, "Wufia give him some thing to remember our little deal." Wufia smiled also and turned and pointed his gun and Mike he flipped the safety and shot it wounding him in the leg.

"Just a little good bye present." With that the group headed out of the room.

"WAIT!" Relena said they all turned to look at her. "That girl in the picture it is your niece Quatre."

"What?" Quatre almost dropped Clara. Relena nodded her head sadly,

"It's true I saw it with my own eyes."

"Then?" Herro went back into the room he emerged with Mike and the picture, "Who is she?"

"…"

"He asked you a question." Wufia said crossing his arms.

"She is my daughter."

"Are you really my brother in law then." Quatre asked still stunned.

"Thank god no. My wife died and she was all I had left. When those evil Yuys killed my brother and father I went into a state of depression and left them both. I will wipe this world of every GOD DAMNED YUY if it's the last thing I do." Dou punched him in the stomach and he cowered to the floor, taking Hilde's hand he said,

"Come on lets get out of here."

"Are we there yet?"

"Solo if you don't shut up soon I'll make you…permanently!"

"Gosh don't have a cow Leo."

"Is every one doing okay?" Christian asked from the head of the truck. They had all the gundams lying down and they were driving across the desert.

"Yeah we're all okay back here." Lena called as she snuggled in between Derrick and Solo.

"How much longer?" Odin asked, Lesley punched him in the arm, "OW what was that for."

"For being an annoying jerk." Every one laughed.

"An hour to two hours why?" Christian asked.

"Well it's getting dark why don't we stop and continue in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Courtney said as Christian stopped the truck.

"Hey had any one seen Laura?" Derrick said hopping out of the truck then turning to help Lena and Lesley out.

"Where is she?" Lena asked. ' I wonder where she is?' Odin thought to himself,

"I'll do see if I can find her." Odin said and he climbed back into the truck.

"Why do people put so many codes on these things?" Laura mumbled to herself.

"Hey Laura ya in here?"

"SHIT!" she whispered franticly trying to exit out of a bunch of screens at once.

"Laura what are you doing." She turned her head to see Odin looking at her.

"I was…um…I…did you know this stuff is really interesting." Odin lifted an eyebrow.

"It is?" Laura got an idea.

"Yeah do you think you could show me the plans for these mobile suits it looks soo interesting." She said batting her eyelids.

"Sure I just need to go make sure its okay with-"

"NO!" He looked at her.

"I mean how about we just keep it our little secret, okay." She said rather seductively. Before he could make a response Lena yelled from out side.

"DINNER!" Odin sighed in relief 'saved by Lena…some thing is very wrong about this girl.' The two of them headed out side.

The boys sat around the fire looking at it the girls had gone to bed and you could hear their sleeping bags move every now and then. Christian got up and walk over to his sleeping brother and sister, who were curled up together sleeping, he kissed the both on their foreheads and brought the blanket closer around them. He then went and joined the other boys.

"I got Laura looking through some of the Gundam files today." Odin suddenly said. They all looked up at him confused, "Then she tried to get me to open some of the files so she could look at them. When I told her I should go and make sure it was okay she went psycho on me."

"Some thing about her bothers me." Leo stated.

"That's because she doesn't like you and you can't stand the fact that she thinks that I'm hot and your not." Solo said leaning back.

"Can you be serious for one minute?!" Christian half asked half-ordered.

"Solo this is serious do you relies one wrong move and your dead not just you all of us." Jeramy said.

"Some thing is very unsettling about her." Christian said again. "I noticed it when we first met. She was so confident and there was something in her eyes some thing that she tried to hide from the world."

"What is it?"

"I don't know but sure as hell I'm going to find out."


	7. So it Ends

Soul of Outer Space

****

A New Generation

Part 7

"Quatre do you think they went to Rashid's?" Clara asked.

"We told them to…lets just hope that they did."

"Who's Rashid?" Hilde asked.

"Remember all those guys that were willing to die for Quatre during the war?"

"Yes."

"Well Rashid's their leader."

"Well at least we know the kids will be safe." Trowa said.

"Well I'm afraid that they aren't safe remember Laura's with them."

"That's right I forgot."

"Well at least we know that she won't be able to get too much out of them."

"How do you know that?"

"Well the boys trust no one and knowing Solo he's probably all over her."

"You have a point there."

"And I taught all of them to be on their guard at all times."

"FREEZE" all the boys jumped up. Christian, Leo and Jeramy pulled out their guns. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS" they all heard screams from inside the truck.

"The girls." They all whispered.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND WE WON'T HURT THEM."

"Okay we'll do what you say just don't hurt them."

"BRING THE GIRLS HERE!" The mysterious voice called. There were a couple more screams and a cry, "Mr. Herro? Miss Clara?"

"Leave my brother and sister alone." Christian screamed.

"Master Quatre?" the man appeared holding Derrick and Lena behind him another group of men appeared holding every one else. Christian stepped forward. "Master Quatre?" the man asked again.

"NO!" Christian said, "He's my father." The man was so startled that he dropped Lena and Derrick. The two of them sprinted away and ran to Christian. Christian held Lena as she cried and Derrick hid behind his brother.

"Let the rest of them go." The man shouted and the rest of the girls were released. Melanie ran to Jeramy and he picked her up and twirled her around as she cried. Lesley ran to Odin whom usually not to fond of his sister held her. Courtney ran to Christian after the little family reunions they all joined in a group huge. Laura stayed back a little; Odin saw this and motioned for her to join them. When they heard a gun click they looked up to see the man pointing a gun at them. Christian pushed Courtney, Derrick, Lena and Laura behind him to protect them. 

"Who are you?" Christian shouted. The man stepped forward out of the shadows.

"My name is Rashid."

"And I'm Christian Quatre Winner." After saying his full name the group of men began to whisper. Then the one called Rashid began to laugh,

"That's why I thought those two were Mr. Herro and Miss Clara. Their twins aren't they?"

"Yes?"

"They look just like their mother and Uncle. Who are the rest of you?"

"Solo Maxwell."

"Jeramy Barton and this is my sister Melanie."

"Lesley Yuy and that's my older brother Odin."

"Leo Chang."

"Courtney Smith."

"Lena and Derrick Winner." The group gave a bow.

"Who is that?"

"Oh," Christian said taking Laura's hand, "This is our cousin Laura."

"It's a pleasure." She made a deep curtsy.

"Well what brings you kids into the dessert?"

"Well my father sent me to find you."

"What is something wrong with Master Quatre?"

"If we could talk about it in private?" Christian said.

"Of course. Men drive their truck they will be on the lunar with me so we can get them to base faster."

"Yes Sir." The men saluted and the kids climbed into the lunar with Rashid.

"So that's all we know." Jeramy finished. Rashid stroked his chin in deep thought.

"That's what our parents told us and we didn't even know about you until my father gave me the address." Christian said looking at the older man.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" Rashid suddenly asked, they looked at him but nodded yes. Shortly after he returned holding a file. He gestured to Laura, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Laura" she shifted uncomfortably.

"That's what I thought." Rashid was about to grab is gun when Laura rose hers. She gave a short laugh.

"I don't think so old timer." She said,

"What's going on here?" Christian asked standing up.

"She's not your cousin." Rashid said,

"What?"

"All your sisters have kept in contact with me and none of them have a daughter named Laura."

"How did you know to suspect her?" Lena asked.

"She doesn't have the same fiery love for life that is in all Winner descendents." Rashid said.

"What a touching speech to bad it will be short lived all of you on your feet NOW!" they all got to their feet and she shoved them into a closet.

"There that should hold you for now." She said, 'Now to blow this place up'

"Clara will you please sit down your making me nervous." Relena asked.

"I'm sorry," She said sitting down next to her husband, "I just have a very bad feeling."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"Oh no here we go with Clara's Bad feelings corner"

"Shut up Heero no one asked you."

"I'll save you the trouble. Every one the kids are fine we will be docking any minute now and then it's just a matter of hours till we get to the base."

"I guess your right nothing to be afraid about-" they all jumped up startled as they heard loud explosions in the distance.

"Oh God." Relena said before she broke down crying.

Odin took off running down the hallway after,

"Laura! Wait! You don't have to do this!" Odin continued running after the fleeing girl,

"Let her go Odin… we need to get out of here." He turned to see Christian striding towards him. Suddenly the whole base shook.

"God she is fast!" Solo yelled heading their way carrying Lena in his arms.

"Oh my God is she okay?" Christian asked taking his little sister from his friends' arms.

"She should be when the bast shook the light fixture shattered. I shoved her out of the way and her and Derrick hit their heads at the bottom of the table in there. Derricks okay." Christian sighed with relief.

"I don't mean to be rude but we need to get out of here NOW." Courtney said from the doorway.

"Roger that Princess and away we go." Solo then grabbed Courtney's arm and dragged her down the hallway the others at their heels.

Laura pressed the last button. 'Well my victory will be short lived… but I'm not going to jail for this not now not ever.' She looked at the group of people that she had pretended to be friends to run down the hallway. Her eyes narrowed, 'how dare they try to escape if I'm going to die they are gonna die too' she pulled out a detonation devise,

"I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!" she screamed and hit the button. Outside there was an eerie silence then the entire base burst into flames.

Odin pulled Lesley out of the burning flames and held her close to him.

"Shh its okay I'm here." He said trying to comfort his sister.

"Lesley? Odin? Is that you?"

"Christian?"

"Over here." Odin picked Lesley up and broke out into a run towards his cousins when he reached them he saw that they were scratched up just as bad as he was. When the base had exploded they had been at the exit the power had sent them all flying in different directions splitting them up. Odin reached them and found a coughing Courtney crying into Christian's shirt, while Lena held onto the two of them,

"Have you seen Derrick?" Lena choked out. They shook their heads no. She broke down crying and Christian pulled her closer to him.

"I'm here." Came a voice behind them they turned to see Derrick, Melanie and Leo limping towards them all using eachother for support.

"Derrick!" Lena jumped up and ran towards her brother after hugging him she let him lean on her for support and helped him back to the others.

"Where's Solo and Jeramy?" Melanie said as they all limped towards a safe part of the dessert. Lucky for them that the Magnas hadn't taken their trucks into the base when it had exploded so the Gundams were safe. Courtney rushed inside and brought out blankets for every one and the first aid kit.

"I don't know." Leo said.

"What do you mean he was with you when it exploded!" Melanie asked tears threatening to come down her face.

"Melanie calm down I'm sure he's fine he's probably with Solo trying to find us right now." Christian said in a comforting tone.

"SOLO!" they all looked up in time to see Lena holding her blanket around her run towards two figures in the distance. The others took off in a run after her.

"LENA! Thank god your okay." Solo said as she jumped into his arms and cried.

"Rashid?!" Derrick called as they neared the figures.

"I believe he belongs to you." Rashid motioned to Jeramy in his arms, "I believe he broke something."

"JERAMY!" Melanie threw herself at her older brother and cried.

"Shh Mel its okay I'm here now."

"I was so afraid." She cried.

"Rashid why don't you come back with us?" Leo said.

"I can't to much work to get done here." Rashid turned and started heading back towards the base.

"Rashid." Courtney called, he turned and looked at her, "Thank you." He nodded and continued heading towards the base. Christian looked at his sister who was still in Solo's arms and smiled, 'maybe things will have a happy ending after all' he felt a warm hand slip into his and a head against his shoulder. He looked at the owner and smiled.

"Come on lets get every one inside and head back towards the dock." Christian nodded his head and every one got into the truck and headed back towards the dock.

"Oh my god!" Catharine whispered as they entered the once base that was now a pile of rubble.

"You don't think-" Relena began.

"SOLO!" Duo called.

"CHRISTIAN"

"JERAMY"

"ODIN"

"LEO"

"MELANIE"

"DERRICK"

"LESLEY"

"LENA"

"THEY AREN'T HERE STOP YELLING!" Rashid called coming up out of a pile of rubble.

"Rashid?" Quatre called.

"Master Quatre its good to see you again." The two men shook hands; "You've done a great job raising your kids."

"You said they weren't here?" Hilde asked.

"No. After the explosion some of them were hurt pretty bad so I think they decided to go back to town."

"Back to town?" Lee asked.

"Yeah you know the docking bay."

"Thank you very much Rashid. I'm sorry we can't stay longer." Clara said rushing away.

"Yes thank you very much for the information." Dorothy called. As soon as they were all in the car the women broke down sobbing.

"Girls stop crying the kids are fine." Trowa said.

"We know it's just that we are just so happy that they are okay." Sally cut in.

"Women so weak-" Wufia began but was soon shut up when he saw six glares in his direction.

"Wufia just shut up before you make things worse." Heero said and began to drive the car back towards the dock.

"OW" Jeramy hollered in pain as Courtney set his bone back in place.

"I'm sorry bot it's the only way." She said. She then turned to see every one else. Out of the entire explosion Jeramy had come out the worst. One broken bone and several burns.

"Maybe this will help with the pain." Lena said coming towards him with some warm tea in her hands.

"Thanks Lena." He said taking it from her hands. She then went over towards Solo who was sitting by the window looking out while he rapped his sprained wrist.

"Would you like me to do that?" Lena asked taking the seat next to him,

"Sure." She began to rap his wrist up and looked at the other people in the room. Melanie was doing her best to calm and ease the pain from Jeramy. Leo and Derrick sat in a corner together talking while Leo rapped Derrick's ankle. Courtney was in the front with Odin, Christian and Lesley. They were trying to get Christian to stop driving so Courtney could clean him up. Odin was there to drive while Courtney did this and Lesley refused to leave her brother's side.

"I better go check on Derrick." Lena said as she finished rapping his wrist and began to get up. Solo caught her arm.

"Please," he looked into her eyes, "Don't go." She sat back down next to him. The window was on the other side of the room and was open. As the night set in the dessert cooled bushing cold breezes threw the truck. Lena shivered and hugged her self. "Cold?" he asked catching sight of her. She nodded her head. He then motioned for her to sit closer to him. She scooted closer and before she knew it she was in his lap, looking into his eyes.

"Solo?" she asked.

"Today I found out how much you meant to me," he looked away from her and looked out the window, "When the base exploded I saw you fly away from me. I wanted to hurt Laura for doing that to you. Before I always thought of you as Christian's little sister, a friend, like family, then I guess somewhere along they way you became more. Lena you mean so much to me, I don't know how it happened or why all I know is that it did." He looked back into her eyes and noticed tears.

"Oh Solo. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I care about you too. If anything had happened to you I don't know what I would do." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They brushed their lips together softly then returned to looking out the window.

"Heero look their they are!" Clara cried as they closed the distance between their car and a giant truck. Heero hit the gas a speed in front of the car. Christian who at the moment was in a heated argument with Odin didn't notice. He looked back at the road,

"What the-" he hit the breaks bringing them to halt. In the back they could hear loud crashes. "Is every one okay?" he called.

"How about a heads up next time?" Solo called from the back.

"What kind of maniac" Odin began, "Dad?"

"Uncle Heero?" 

"Hey you guys its our parents!" they kids dove out of the car and into the rushing arms of their parents.

"Oh my god we were so worried about you"

"Where have you been"

"You did a good job of taking care of your sister" the families hugged each reacquainted with their family. With that they headed home. To live happily ever after.

Okay I'm tired of this story and nobody seems to like it so just screw it. I'm ending it here because like I said nobody really likes so their if you want me to continue please send me your e-mail address and I'll continue the story and send in to you.


End file.
